Te amo, nunca lo olvides
by pauliiita
Summary: Respuesta al desafío de 30 vicios (LiveJournal): la tabla hipnótica. La historia muestra el inicio del amor entre Clint y Natasha, y como se va desarrollando en el tiempo y compatibilizando con su labor como agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y miembros de la iniciativa Vengadores.
1. Tal vez

01. Tal vez.

Clint se sentía hipnotizado por Natasha. Siempre había sido así, desde el primer momento en que la vio cuando era el objetivo que debía eliminar, y por eso la había dejado vivir. Aunque al principio lo confundió con la sorpresa de encontrarse con una mujer que poseyera habilidades como las suyas, y luego con el compañerismo que se formó durante todas las misiones que hicieron juntos.

Pasaban mucho tiempo en la compañía del otro, con excepción de las pocas veces que iban a misiones separados; y fue en esos momentos en los que comenzó a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por ella, que tal vez lo que sentía por la pelirroja era algo más que compañerismo y amistad. Y mientras él estaba destinado en Nuevo México, y Natasha estaba encubierta como secretaria de Stark, Clint pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la Viuda Negra logró hipnotizar al Halcón… rió ante ese pensamiento cuando lo tuvo, convenciéndose que estaba exagerando.

Tiempo después, cuando estaban en la enfermería del Heliporte mientras él se recuperaba del control mental de Loki, se repitió el pensamiento que tuviera el arquero tiempo atrás, pero esta vez el hombre lo tomó más en serio. Mientras Clint miraba a Natasha a los ojos, preguntándole qué le había hecho el asgardiano a ella, y la pelirroja no le dio una respuesta concreta, la especulación de que había sido conquistado por su compañera de misiones volvió, acompañada de la sensación de que eran sentimientos correspondidos. Entonces, decidió que, luego de vencer a Loki y a su ejército, se dedicaría a explorar a cabalidad las emociones que lo embargaban a él, y que creía y esperaba que fueran correspondidas.

A ambos le dieron un mes de vacaciones, posterior a la batalla de Nueva York: a Clint porque necesitaba recuperarse bien de la invasión de Loki a su mente, y a Natasha porque querían que cuidara al arquero. De todos modos, no era necesario que se lo ordenaran; desde que eran compañeros, siempre que les daban tiempo libre se iban juntos a relajarse. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de todas las ocasiones anteriores, ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos, aprovecharía el tiempo para acercarse a ella de forma amorosa.

Clint no tenía mayor idea de donde estaban, sólo le importaba la mujer que lo acompañaba. Sabía que estaba en una casa de un piso que era confortable y estaba bien oculta, en alguna parte de la campiña de la Toscana en Italia; un lugar que pertenecía a S.H.I.E.L.D. y que se tenía para situaciones como las que ellos pasaban, puesto que se encontraban en una zona acogedora y relajante. Pero fuera de eso no le interesaba más, sólo le interesaba el mundo de posibilidades que se le abrían durante un mes para él, para poder avanzar sentimentalmente con Natasha.

- ¿Clint, te pasaras el mes completo encerrado? - Le preguntó Natasha que se encontraba tirado en la cama de su habitación mientras veía televisión, cuando llevaban cinco días en el lugar, y él sólo había paseado por la casa (que, a pesar de tener sólo un piso, era bastante grande), a diferencia de ella, que al menos había salido al patio y al jardín.

- En este momento no tengo ganas de salir, Nat - Respondió Clint con una sonrisa. Probablemente la pelirroja creía que estaba traumado o algo así, pero sólo quería disfrutar de lo que tenía la casa mientras planeaba su estrategia para atraerla.

- ¡Pero deberías hacerlo! - gruño Natasha, mientras agarraba un cojín que había sobre la cama y se lo tiraba directo a la cara, aunque él logró apartarlo con el brazo justo a tiempo.

- ¡Son mis vacaciones, déjame en paz! - río él de forma muy alegre, cosa que molestó a la espía mucho más.

Al ver que Clint no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse y que, además, comenzaba a burlarse de ella, lo tomó de un brazo, con la esperanza de sacarlo de la cama o al menos moverlo un poco. Sin embargo, Natasha no contaba con que, en el momento en que hizo contacto con él, usaría su brazo libre para agarrarla y tirarla sobre la cama, para luego posicionarse sobre ella.

En ese momento a Clint, a Ojo de Halcón, al espía, al asesino maestro, el miedo lo invadió completamente. Tenía sujetos los brazos de Natasha por las muñecas, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, y ambos permanecían inmóviles, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus cuerpos muy pegados, cosa que lo estaba excitando mucho. Ella lo miraba de forma inexpresiva, de la misma forma en que él había visto a la Viuda Negra mirar muchas veces antes de eliminar un objetivo.

- Tasha, yo… - comenzó a decir Clint con todas las intenciones de soltarla y dejarla ir, asustado y avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, por no mencionar su incipiente erección. Pero en cuanto pronunció esas dos palabras, y de forma sorpresiva, Natasha acortó la distancia existente entre su rostro y el de su compañero para besarlo. Fue apenas un pequeño contacto, puesto que inmediatamente ella se separó.

- No me mires así, no es la primera vez que nos besamos - susurró Natasha con suavidad, esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, una reacción totalmente impropia de ella.

- Pero es la primera vez que nos besamos fuera de una misión - respondió él con el mismo tono. Y era cierto, se habían besado en varias misiones en las que debieron fingir que eran una pareja, pero sólo en esos momentos - Nat… yo… tal vez yo…

- Cállate - exigió ella, esta vez en un susurro cargado de sensualidad - no digas nada más y bésame como se debe.

- ¿Y si tal vez quiero algo más que un beso? - expresó Clint con un gruñido más bien gutural, soltando uno de los brazos de la mujer y dirigiendo la mano, ahora libre, a la zona íntima de Natasha, acariciando suavemente por sobre la tela.

En ese momento, la Viuda Negra mandó lejos su racionalidad, y lo incorrecto que le parecía relacionarse de otra forma con Ojo de Halcón, con quien no sólo le había perdonado la vida, sino que se había convertido en su fiel amigo y compañero. Mientras empujaba las caderas hacia la mano de Clint, haciendo que sus dedos se enterraran en esa zona tan íntima, usaba la mano que recientemente le había quedado liberada para ponerla por detrás de la cabeza del hombre y atraerla a ella, juntando fuertemente sus labios con los del arquero.

Al principio sólo juntaron sus labios, pero de inmediato Clint empezó a mover los suyos sobre los de ella, mientras seguía acariciando la zona íntima de Natasha. Ambos, a la vez, abrieron la boca en un jadeo y, mientras ella seguía moviendo sus caderas hacia la mano de él, quien acariciaba cada vez con más fuerza por sobre la tela, comenzaron una intensa batalla con sus lenguas.

Cuando el aire se les acabó, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento Clint, en un acto totalmente sorpresivo para Natasha, se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado, apoyando las manos en la cama y quedando semi sentado, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

- Sé lo que quiero… - dijo él, haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco más de aire - pero tal vez debamos estar seguros antes de seguir con esto.

- ¿Seguros de qué? – preguntó la mujer, ejecutando las mismas acciones y dejando la vista al mismo nivel de Clint.

- ¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿De verdad quieres tener sexo conmigo?

- Clint… - susurró Natasha, comprendiendo la razón de sus dudas. Él creía que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era porque ella sintiera algo por él, sino porque sólo quería darle en el gusto.

Se siguieron mirando, en silencio, porque no sabían que decir. Entonces Natasha se incorporó y se sentó sobre Clint (dejando sus entrepiernas en un contacto muy directo), tomó las manos de él para colocarlas en sus caderas y usó las suyas para tomar fuertemente la cara del hombre y evitar que la moviera. Él tragó saliva en forma audible y la observó sorprendido, mientras que ella lo miró intensamente.

- Tal vez no fui clara… -tomó aire- pero te amo, Clint.

- Y hasta para decirme lo que sientes eres directa, como siempre -susurró mientras movía sus manos desde las caderas a la cara de Natasha y, mientras tomaba su rostro entre ellas, suspiró- también te amo.

Se besaron, primero de forma muy suave, pero subieron la intensidad casi de inmediato. Clint rodeo a Natasha con sus brazos a la mitad de su espalda y se acostó en la cama, obligándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

La pelirroja estaba descalza y con un vestido de tiras, con un pequeño escote y que le llegaba a la rodilla, mientras que el arquero también estaba sin zapatos, con pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de algodón negra. En cuanto tuvieron que cortar el beso por falta de aire, toda esa ropa desapareció casi al instante, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Clint se alejó un poco de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, admirando su belleza y la suerte que tenía de que por fin tenerla con él en esa forma tan intima. Ella sonrió.

- Te amo -dijo Clint con suavidad, mientras desabrochaba el sostén de Natasha y se lo retiraba lentamente, rozando toda la piel posible en el proceso- tal vez más de lo que llegué a esperar.

- Yo también te amo -le respondió ella, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba de forma muy suave el trabajado pecho de su compañero con la punta de los dedos, mientras él le quitaba la última prenda que tenía puesta- pero creo que tienes mucha ropa -dijo riendo, mientras ponía sus dedos en el borde del bóxer, jugando delicadamente con el elástico.

- Entonces encárguese de ello, agente Romanoff -le susurró al oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera.

Natasha, ayudada por Clint, retiró el bóxer, quedando así ambos desnudos. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras él se posicionaba en la entrada de ella, separando sus labios y apoyando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, se miraron a los ojos y confirmar que querían seguir; al notar que los dos deseaban lo que estaba pasando, la espía levantó levemente las caderas, permitiendo que el arquero se adentrara más rápido en su interior. Ambos gimieron a la vez, complacidos por el placer que aquel contacto les estaba proporcionando.

Se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de la sensación, aunque no duró mucho. Natasha enrolló las piernas alrededor de Clint, quien comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez de la mujer, provocando que ella gimiera cada vez más alto.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente extasiada, su compañero de misiones le parecía el mejor amante que había tenido hasta ese momento. Era tanto el placer que le estaba proporcionando, que lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era de gemir. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer lo que quería con sus manos, puesto que parecía que, cada vez que intentaba moverlas para tratar de tocarle el rostro, él aumentaba la rapidez o la intensidad de las embestidas. Así que, luego de un rato, decidió rendirse en su intento de recuperar el control perdido y se entregó totalmente a lo que pasaba, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de Clint, clavando fuertemente sus uñas en ellos.

Cuando Clint sintió que ya no aguantaba más, que estaba cerca del clímax, se apoyó en los codos y, a escasos milímetros de la boca de Natasha, le susurró:

- Te amo Tasha, nunca olvides que te amo…

Acto seguido la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que podía. Este solo acto provocó que ella tuviera su orgasmo, el que fue seguido prontamente por el de Clint. Él separó sus labios de los de Natasha y posó su frente en la de la mujer.

Se quedaron juntos, en esa posición, por algunos minutos. Más pronto que tarde, según Natasha, él salió de su interior y se puso a su lado, para así abrazarla y que ella posara su cabeza en el pecho del arquero. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones en el ambiente, las que aún se encontraban aceleradas por lo que acababan de hacer.

Entonces Natasha habló:

- Yo también te amo, Clint.

- Lo sé, es imposible no amarme -rió suavemente.

- Eso debo concedértelo -rió ella.

- Creo que no volveré a hacer esto contigo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, desconcertada.

- Porque si te acabas de reír de una de mis bromas, significa que te dañaste la cabeza -dijo Clint, riendo nuevamente.

- Idiota –rió Natasha, besando el lugar del pecho de Clint donde latía su corazón. Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Hay ocasiones en las que el amor puede llegar en cuanto menos se espera, no importa cuánto se aguarde por él. Porque tal vez ambos, no importaba cuanto pasara, finalmente, estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

**Hace poco decidí aceptar una tabla de 30 vicios, de LiveJournal. La que elegí fue la tabla hipnótica, y he aquí la primera historia. Hasta el momento me gustaría que fuera un fic y que las 30 historias estén relacionadas, aunque depende de como se vaya dando el desarrollo. En todo caso, ya tengo la idea para el segundo y estará directamente enlazado con éste.**

**Sé que no fue un graaaaaaaan estallido de pasión el de Clint y Natasha, pero en mi fic quiero que ellos se amen mucho (que infantil sonó eso xD) y por eso quería que su primera vez fuera lo más tierna posible.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	2. Dos son mejor que uno

02. Dos son mejor que uno.

Normalmente, Natasha tenía pesadillas sobre lo que le había ocurrido en la sala roja, o sobre lo que había hecho antes de toparse con Clint, antes de entrar a S.H.I.E.L.D. y convertirse en una más de sus agentes. Sin embargo, ella hoy soñaba con una de las primeras ocasiones en que le dieron tiempo libre en la agencia, cuando recién estaba tomando confianza en Clint y había aceptado su propuesta de ir con él a Hawaii; era algo bastante simple, su compañero le ponía protector solar en la espalda, pero era importante puesto que era la primera vez que permitía que la tocara en un contexto que no tuviera que ver con violencia.

Despertó, aunque no abrió los ojos. Sentía una paz que no tenía hace mucho tiempo, y quería disfrutarla. Sonrió como nunca al recordar lo que había pasado… Clint la tenía hipnotizada, totalmente bajo su embrujo. No sabía que le había hecho desde que se habían conocido, pero lograba sacar aspectos de ella que creía inexistentes.

Estiró uno de sus brazos en dirección a donde recordaba que estaba el arquero cuando ella se había quedado dormida, pero tocó un espacio vacío. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba sola en la cama.

"¿Dónde habrá ido ahora?" se preguntó a sí misma, mientras tomaba la sábana de la cama para cubrir su desnudez y partir a buscarlo. Notó que ya era tarde, puesto que veía entrar por la ventana las luces del atardecer.

Cuando entró a la cocina, encontró lo que buscaba. Clint estaba vestido sólo con su bóxer, de espaldas a la puerta, frente a la cocina, preparando algo que olía bastante bien y que ella reconocía. "Filete" sonrió; el arquero, a pesar de lo que mucha gente creería, era un buen cocinero, como ella, especialmente ella, conocía. Pero de todo lo que podía cocinar, lo que más le gustaba era como preparaba el filete y él lo sabía.

- ¿Sabes que no puedes sorprenderme, por más silenciosa que seas? -preguntó Clint con suavidad, sin darse vuelta ni despegar la mirada de la cocina.

- Oh, lo sé, pero sólo quería encontrarte -respondió Natasha, con un pequeño toque de sensualidad en la voz.

- ¿Y para qué o por qué me buscabas, querida? -rebatió Clint usando el mismo tono de voz que la pelirroja. Apagó la cocina, puesto que la comida ya estaba lista, y se dio vuelta para mirar a la mujer. Está demás decir lo excitante que le pareció ver a la sensual Viuda Negra, usando sólo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Te buscaba porque no estabas a mi lado, para que pudiera besarte… -respondió ella. Ninguno supo en qué momento se habían acercado tanto, pero apenas Natasha terminó de hablar, ellos se abrazaron fuertemente y sus labios se juntaron.

- En serio -rió Clint, una vez que sus labios se separaron- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Viuda Negra?

- Sigue aquí.

- ¿Segura, querida?

- Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas tanto?

- Porque te estás comportando demasiado… tierna -Clint dijo esta última palabra con un poco de miedo, más que nada a la reacción de Natasha. A ella no le gustaba que usaran esas expresiones con ella, "soy todo menos tierna" hubiera respondido en un día cualquiera. Pero evidentemente hoy no era un día cualquiera, porque la mujer se echó a reír.

- Sigo siendo la misma mujer que puede matarte hasta con hilo dental, Barton -rió alegremente- es sólo que te amo, y sacas las cosas buenas de mí que jamás creí tener.

- Oh -musitó Clint, alagado por lo que acaba de decirle la mujer- ¿así qué te convierto en una mejor persona? -soltó una risita al final.

- Sí, pero solamente cuando estamos en privado, nada más que nosotros dos -volvió a reír ella, luego le dio un corto besito en los labios a Clint y continuó- pero que no lo sepa Stark, o nos molestará lo que le quede de vida.

- Que dudo que sea muy larga después de que ose molestarte –dijo Clint mientras soltaba a Natasha y se concentraba de nuevo en la cocina, porque si seguían abrazados volverían al cuarto y la comida se enfriaría.

- Me conoces bien -dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la cocina, junto a una mesa pequeña pero suficiente para dos personas- ¿sólo hiciste filetes? ¿sin acompañamientos?

Clint, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en aquel detalle, miró los platos que ponía sobre la mesa. Ella tenía razón: olvidó completamente poner algo más, al menos una ensalada.

- No te preocupes, Clint -le dijo Natasha, amarrando bien la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa dulce, se levantaba y se dirigía al refrigerador, luego de ver la contrariedad reflejada en el rostro del arquero- hay tomates y un poco de lechuga guardados, las prepararé.

Dicho y hecho. Con la rapidez propia de una espía con sus habilidades, en menos de cinco minutos preparó los tomates y la lechuga en dos fuentes, para luego colocarlas en la mesa, junto a los filetes ya preparados. Comieron en silencio, pero dirigiéndose miradas llenas de significado y de palabras no exclamadas, comunicándose todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

- Gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti -le dijo Clint con amabilidad, cuando terminaron de comer, mientras dejaba lo usado en el lavaplatos.

- Por nada, sabes que siempre es un placer -respondió ella, y agregó- ahora más que nunca entiendo lo primero que me dijiste cuando tratabas de convencerme que fuera tu compañera, estarías perdido sin mí –soltó una corta carcajada- y no me refiero solamente a la cocina.

- ¿Dos son mejor que uno? –Clint se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos, puesto que lo recordaba más que nada por la enorme cara de desconcierto que puso ella cuando la utilizó, debido a que, en realidad, Natasha no llevaba más de seis meses como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y recién terminaba su periodo de adaptación (normalmente era un año pero, a pesar de que no era muy dada a compartir con los demás, demostró que era leal y muy eficiente en su trabajo). Aunque también lo recordaba porque Fury estaba presente, y él se largó a reír a carcajadas, llegando casi a las lágrimas, cuando le escuchó utilizar aquellas palabras- el director había intentado muchas veces que tuviera un compañero o compañera, pero siempre argumenté que trabajaba mejor solo.

- Sí, nunca lo he visto reír tanto y de esa forma como en aquella ocasión.

- ¿Recuerdas qué dijo cuando logró hablar?

- Que te estabas poniendo demasiado sentimental… y me querías como tu compañera porque estabas enamorado de mí.

- ¿Y qué le respondí?

- Que era mentira, que me querías como tu compañera por mis habilidades -su mente se iluminó brevemente en el momento que dijo esas palabras- ¿mentías? ¿ya estabas enamorado de mí en ese entonces?

- En ese momento no sabía que mi petición estaba guiada por el amor, lo noté mucho tiempo después -rió mientras se acercaba y se paraba frente a ella- así que técnicamente no era mentira -se agachó para tomarla en brazos, como si fuera una novia.

- ¡Clint! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

El arquero no respondió nada, y la cargó así hasta que llegó a su habitación, dejando a su amada Viuda Negra con calma sobre la cama. Entonces se colocó sobre ella y, luego de besarla, apoyó sus manos en la cama para levantarse y le dijo:

- Hasta que te vi, jamás creí necesario tener compañía… y luego, te quería a ti -suspiró- te quería sólo para mí…

- Clint…

- En ese entonces sólo creía que era debido a tus habilidades, que se complementarían a la perfección conmigo -continuó, ignorando olímpicamente el intento de Natasha por hablar, quitándose de encima y sentándose a su lado- y cuando Fury dijo que podían asignarte junto a otra persona porque terminaría tu periodo de adaptación… -tomó aire y fijó la vista en un punto indeterminado que se encontraba frente a él- no podía permitir que te alejaras de mi lado, sentía que sería mucho mejor agente si trabajaba contigo. Por eso te dije que dos personas funcionan mejor que una.

Aprovechando que Clint estaba tan abstraído en su reflexión, Natasha se había quitado la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Él apenas alcanzó a terminar de hablar y girar para mirarla desnuda, cuando la espía lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó sobre él, con sus entrepiernas separadas, tan sólo, por los boxers de Clint.

- ¿Sabes por qué dos son mejor que uno? Porque cuando uno falla el otro puede ayudar a corregirlo -sonrió Natasha- cuando uno necesita apoyo el otro siempre estará ahí para entregarlo…

- Lo sé, Tasha -dijo Clint, al tiempo que lograba quitarla de encima de su cuerpo y aplastarla contra la cama- y por eso mismo te amo…

A veces, nos negamos a trabajar con alguien más porque creemos que estamos perfectamente solos, pero… muchas veces dos personas tienen mejores resultados que en solitario. Y Clint junto a Natasha lo han demostrado con creces.

**¡Hola! disculpen por la tardanza, la universidad me consume mucho u.u pero volví :D sé que mi Natasha no es como se acostumbra... pero yo lo veo así: están solos en un lugar hermoso que inspira amor, y ellos se aman ^_^ pero será la de siempre en cuanto vuelvan a la realidad en algún capítulo próximo xD  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
